No Boundaries
by ReadWriteFangirl
Summary: The idea of Comic-Con is to be on the side of the table without the celebrities. Unfortunately for Beca Mitchell, a hit DJ-turned-actress, Chloe Beale's boundaries were very different from those of the other 10,000 people at Comic-Con.
1. I

**Author: ReadWriteFangirl**

**Rating: T (For now, because, after all, this is Bechloe)**

**Pairing: [Beca M., Chloe B.] side [Aubrey P., Jesse]**

**Summary: The idea of Comic-Con is to be on the side of the table without the celebrities. Unfortunately for Beca Mitchell, a hit DJ-turned-actress, Chloe Beale's boundaries were very different from those of the other 10,000 people at Comic-Con. **

_**Inspired by my obsession with everything True Blood and Comic-Con. Really, I didn't see Anna Camp in Pitch Perfect first, nope, it was Sarah Newlin nee. Crabtree for me. But this fandom is so much nicer so… easy choice to write Pitch Perfect fanfiction. I also do have a wattpad account, and a tumblr, my tumblr is the same as my penname, but my wattpad is Rxinbxw, do check those out. Being in England, I have never been to Comic-Con, so most of this is based on pictures and how I imagine it would be.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TV SHOWS MENTIONED OR ANY CHARACTERS, ANY REAL-LIFE PERSONALITIES MENTIONED ALSO DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**_

* * *

Chloe sighed as she entered the main convention hall of the San Diego Comic-Con. Tom had ditched her in favour for some sport thing that The United States wasn't even competing in. She knew he wasn't amazingly keen on tv shows such as True Blood, Supernatural, Orphan Black or Once Upon A Time, but still, friends did things for one another. She had been to various baseball and football games, so why couldn't he come to Comic-Con for a day, it wasn't like she was expecting him to dress up or anything. It would be nice, but it wasn't necessary.

Chloe looked around, it was every fangirl or fanboy's dream. The stalls selling merchandise, cosplayers walking around and mingling with people dressed in costumes from the same show, and the timetable that showed everything wonderful happening in the day, from signings to panels and meet-n-greets, it was all here. All of the actors and actresses Chloe loved would be here, and she was going to try and get to a signing for a show she religiously watched, and the panel for another show she had discovered thanks to her friends. She was able to have one and a half minutes for a toilet break between the two events, it would be tight, but it was nothing for the mighty Chloe Beale.

She had an hour before the signing, enough time to do some merchandise shopping she thought. Chloe walked through the various stalls until her eyes landed on the ones she was looking for, True Blood and Once Upon a Time. She loved Beca Mitchell, who played Emma Swan. The brunette was two years younger than Chloe was, and it amazed Chloe how she could have made the move from the music industry to the film and TV industry, it baffled her how someone so young could be so successful.

Chloe looked through the various t-shirts and posters, finally settling with a season one cast poster and a Swan-Queen top, displaying Emma Swan and Regina Mills. Chloe paid for the latest additions to her vast collection and smiled at the third Comic-Con bag she had acquired. It was a habit of hers to post pictures of her acquisitions to her tumblr and twitter pages, both dedicated to Once Upon a Time, Beca Mitchell and True Blood. Her next stop before the Once signing, the True Blood stall, she needed the latest figurines they'd released, Tara and Sarah Newlin. The figures had always been pricey, but it was worth it. They were what had enabled her to become Truebie of the week three times. She wasn't obsessed, she was dedicated. She liked to point out that there was a difference.

The figures were easy to find, and Chloe purchased them with ease, hoping that her mom wouldn't mind the extra charges onto her credit card. She had offered to pay for Chloe to go to Comic-Con, and this was paying for Comic-Con, wasn't it?

Chloe checked the time on her phone, if she wanted to get into the True Blood panel, she needed to head towards Ballroom 20 now. Chloe quickly put her phone back in her back pocket before she walked out of the main convention hall and towards her destination. It was her goal to be able to ask a question this year. She was going to do that, she was going to be the first person to ask a question. She would not fail, especially with this being the final season of True Blood, meaning that the cast would never be at another Comic-Con, ever. The fact it was ending made Chloe feel sad, she had been watching it since it came out. She eventually reached the ballroom and joined the queue to get into the panel.

* * *

"Now it's time for the audience to ask their questions to the cast, so if you want to ask a question go and queue up."

Chloe smirked, she was first in line to ask a question. This was it, she would finally get her question answered by one of her favourite actresses on the show. If the rest of the day went to plan, it would be one of the best days in her life. Except, of course, graduating high school and college. They were good days. Now here she was, about to ask her question.

"First question please."

Chloe took the microphone from the Comic-Con volunteer and took a deep breath. "I've been trying to ask questions since the beginning of True Blood," she smiled when the cast thanked her, "but my question is for Aubrey... Will Sarah finally get her just deserves?" Chloe handed the microphone back to the volunteer and watched as Aubrey Posen pondered over her answer. Aubrey was tall and blonde, she had perfect Hollywood teeth and Chloe managed to get lost in her moss green eyes, even when they were in a TV screen.

"She definitely gets her just deserves. I wish I could say what it is, but I can't. She definitely doesn't get off lightly." Aubrey smiled.

"Yeah," The show's producer, Brian Buckner jumped in on the answer, "her boyfriend wasn't happy about it. He turned up on set with the script and was being defensive towards Sarah."

"I remember that," Deborah Ann Woll, who played Jessica, chimed in.

Brian continued, "I said to him, 'I'm not being mean to her, she deserves this. Have you seen what she did?' he was rather pissed of if I remember correctly."

* * *

Chloe smiled as she left the panel, she couldn't have asked a better question, and she couldn't have received a better answer. Just being there was an amazing experience, but to have her question answered was the icing on the cake. Now if she could just get the Once Upon A Time cast's autographs, she'd be as happy as can be.

* * *

Chloe looked at the long line of people waiting to get Once autographs. She mentally cursed, she had been two minutes in the bathroom instead of one and a half. This could have been her final chance to get an autograph and now it was ruined. She would never meet Beca Mitchell or Jesse Swanson, her life was a failure. Sure, everyone wanted to meet their favourite actresses, but Beca felt like more than that, even though she didn't know that Chloe existed. Chloe contemplated turning back around and leaving when a man stood behind her, sliding a plastic rope across, cutting her and the people ahead of her off from everyone else.

"You just got in." The man walked off and Chloe smiled gleefully, that was a close one.

She peered ahead of her, there was at least 100 people in the queue, and that meant she was likely to get the sloppiest autographs. But that was better than nothing, right?

* * *

Chloe smiled as she finally got to the front of the queue. This was it. She fiddled with the wristband on her wrist, nervously waiting for the man behind the desk to give the first cast member her poster. Why was she so nervous? After all, it wasn't like they would pay any attention to her, she was just another fan.

Chloe's nervousness rose as she neared Beca. She had been waiting for this moment since 2011, when the cast first appeared at Comic-Con. She finally reached Beca and was blown away by the brunette's natural beauty. She was gorgeous. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a bun and she was wearing a Nirvana t-shirt and a denim jacket, she could only imagine what she was wearing on her bottom half. _Hopefully nothing. _Chloe thought as she subconsciously licked her lower lip.

"Beca Mitchell!" The crowd surged forward and past the security guards. Beca looked up just before her face was covered by a head of red hair. The crowd had gained enough force to push Chloe over the table and into Beca's lap.

Chloe looked up from Beca's lap and smiled bashfully, "sorry..."

* * *

**Boom, first chapter. I don't know how long this will be, but I'll try to update over the summer since I'm now on holiday...**


	2. II

**Author: ReadWriteFangirl**

**Rating: T (Still subject to change)**

**Pairing: [Beca M., Chloe B.] side [Aubrey P., Jesse]**

**Summary: The idea of Comic-Con is to be on the side of the table without the celebrities. Unfortunately for Beca Mitchell, a hit DJ-turned-actress, Chloe Beale's boundaries were very different from those of the other 10,000 people at Comic-Con**

_**Guys, just... wow. The response to this is just overwhelming. I was expecting three or four followers, not 35. Thank you. Just thank you.**_

_**itsmefiebs, spydergrrl: Thank you, it means a lot that you took the time to review, I'm so happy you're enjoying this.**_

_**HurriCADE: Again, thank you. I tried to capture the feel as much as I could, I had a few Twitter DM conversations with people who have been to Comic-Con, as well as my cousin, so it's great to know that was a positive. True Blood is really good, I recommend it. But it's the final season. So that's kinda sad... Also I love your stories, so I'm completely and utterly blown away that you actually read this, because I would be lying if I said I proof read the previous chapter...**_

_**wishgrantingfactories: You can't wait? Wow... I just... *implodes***_

_**Also, I only have a Chromebook, so I have no access to Microsoft word, only Google Docs. Docs is okay, but can be quite on and off when correcting British English, not American English. So I apologise for the shitty recession which meant I couldn't afford the laptop I had before it broke. I'm also sorry for how short this is... I'm having to go to physiotherapy, so that's taking up a lot of time.**_

* * *

The security guards were busy trying to remove the last few member of the crowd from around Beca and the other members of cast. By this point, Chloe had managed to find safety behind the table. Her hair was disheveled, and somehow she'd managed to lose a shoe. Her poster was still on the table. But now, it was ripped up due to the hands of the crowd. Chloe was holding back tears, sure, she was beside Beca Mitchell. But that poster had cost her over $200, and now it was in pieces. The last crowd member was escorted away by security before the cast began to stand up.

Chloe watched as a few members walked off into the convention. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall onto you. I'm a really big fan, and I'm sorry Beca. I'll just go." Chloe sighed and began to walk towards the exit of the table. Who would want to talk to a super fan? No one. She was lucky that Aubrey had even answered her question, there were some members of some casts that never acknowledge fans. Beca was obviously one of those. Chloe kept walking, her hands empty where her poster should have been.

Only when Chloe passed some members of the Game of Thrones cast did she realise she'd managed to get stuck in the par of the convention where cast members and producers waited until their signing or panel. Her eyes darted around, panic striking thick and fast. _Don't fangirl, don't fangirl. _Chloe swallowed before turning around and bumping into something, something small.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

Beca laughed, "relax Red. I'm here to help you get out of here." Chloe felt her ears and cheeks heat up at the nickname Beca had given her. _She probably calls every redhead she knows Red, right?_ "Anyway, if we go through here, we should end up by the pier, which is where the yacht is. If you just go under a barrier you should end up back inside the main convention floor."

"Pardon?" Chloe had been too busy looking into the brunette's misted blue eyes, completely missing everything Beca had said. She felt her cheeks flush even darker and she nervously bit her lip.

"That's fine." Beca smiled warmly, there was something about this girl she liked. She wasn't like other fans who bombarded her at the most inconvenient times imaginable, buying bras, buying cramp tablets, and when she broke up with her ex-boyfriend. Three fans had witnessed it and they had it around the world before Beca had been given the chance to tell her parents. 'The cons of being famous', her best-friend's girlfriend pointed out, who had been in the situation of the press knowing about her divorce before her parents knew. "Just follow me and you can get out of here without being mobbed."

Chloe followed Beca's lead through the 'secret passageways', as the organizers had dubbed them. It was so interesting, seeing food and drink rooms, lounges and just everything you would need half an hour before you had to face adoring fans. It was no doubt that Comic-Con was well equipped. When they reached the pier, Chloe heard a whistle in the distant.

"Bec-aw!"

"Dear Jesus." Beca turned around, "I thought you'd stopped doing that."

Jesse ran towards the brunette and caught her in a headlock. Chloe instantly recognised him as Prince Charming and David Nolan from Once Upon a Time. She watched as the two fondly wrestled. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, were they? She considered going under the barrier and going where she was supposed to. Last time she checked, she was a waitress. "I'm sorry Beca. But last time I checked Comic-Con was for fun and craziness." He released Beca and grinned.

Beca straightened her t-shirt out. "Jesse, you're not even meant to be here. Why are you here? Please say you're not still in that stupid bet with Luke about finding the hottest cos-player. You're both straight. He gets the British Comic-Con equivalent and you get this one, how is that even judged?"

"Who else would judge it besides a hot blonde?" Jesse grinned a lop-sided grin and turned to Chloe. "Who's this?"

Chloe's eyes widened, Jesse Swanson wasn't even meant to be at Comic-Con, now that was good luck. "I'm Chloe. I'm a massive fan."

Jesse smiled at the redhead, "nice to meet you Chloe, you were the one who asked that question at the True Blood panel if I recognise your voice." He held out his hand and Chloe shook it.

"Um... yeah, I was..." _Why __the heck was Jesse Swanson at the True Blood panel._ "It was great meeting you, but I should go..."

Beca frowned slightly, this redhead was far too nice and friendly to let go of now. "You don't have to go... I'm pretty sure the roads will be manic tonight. Come back to our hotel and I'll pay for you to have a room." _**Smooth Beca, real fucking smooth, now you sound desperate.**_


	3. I'm So Sorry

**Hello, I'm sorry to do this, but I've decided that this will just be a two shot. There are no more ideas in the creative juices put in my brain. This probably seems fucking horrible of me, but there is no way I can continue this at the current rate of ideas I'm getting. **

**Sorry to you all, but I had a good time writing it.**

**You can always check out my other story Dysfunctional System, it's like a Pitch Perfect/Mean Girls cross over and we currently have an 'I hate Aubrey Posen' club. **

**I'm sorry to you all.**

**B.**


End file.
